


Śnieg

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Jokes, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– I jak? – spytał chłopak.</p><p>– O proszę, drugi bałwan – powiedział Sam, patrząc na ośnieżone ubranie i twarz Baltazara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śnieg

Było mu cholernie zimno. Dmuchanie stosunkowo ciepłym powietrzem w dłonie ani trochę nie pomagało, tak jak wpadające mu do oczu płatki śniegu. Ale Baltazar nalegał, a Sam odmowę na jakąkolwiek prośbę swojego chłopaka uważał za niemożliwie trudną i właśnie dlatego został zmuszony do wpatrywania się w śniegowego bałwanka, który wyglądał tak, jakby cierpiał niesamowite katusze; jego głowa była większa od reszty ciała, przekrzywiona w lewą stronę, jedno oko znajdowało się wyżej niż drugie, a prowizoryczny nos stworzony z butelki po piwie dziwnym trafem znalazł się pod jego przerażającym uśmiechem. Malutkie gałązki posłużyły za brwi, ściągnięte złowrogo, sprawiające wrażenie śniegowej postaci patrzącej wprost w dusze przechodniów.

– On chyba chce umrzeć – skomentował Sam.

– Jak my wszyscy w tych czasach, słońce, nie ma się czym przejmować. Widzisz? – Baltazar zdjął Samowi czapkę i umieścił ją na głowie bałwanka. – Teraz wygląda jak ty.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez ten przytyk załatwiłeś sobie tydzień bez seksu, tak?

– Proszę cię, ty nawet dnia nie wytrzymasz. Ten argument na mnie nie działa, musisz się bardziej postarać.

Sam przewrócił oczami.

– No dobrze, ulepiłeś sobie kolegę, możemy już wracać?

– Ale Sam! Aniołki!

– Ile ty masz lat, żeby robić aniołki w śniegu?

– Nigdy za dużo. Chodź, tam będzie idealnie.

Wzdychając westchnięciem potępionych, Sam ruszył za Baltazarem. Śnieg był głęboki na ponad trzy stopy z racji obfitych opadów tej zimy, jednak to nie powstrzymało Baltazara przed rzuceniem się w sam środek zaspy. Zaczął energicznie poruszać rękami i nogami, uśmiechając się przy tym jak dziecko.

– I jak? – spytał chłopak.

– O proszę, drugi bałwan – powiedział Sam, patrząc na ośnieżone ubranie i twarz Baltazara.

– Widzę, że ta pogoda do reszty zmroziła twoje nieczułe serce.

– Masz rację. A jeśli nie chcesz, żeby inna część mojego ciała, którą tak bardzo kochasz, zamroziła się na kamień, wstawaj i zabierz mnie do domu.

– Dlaczego nie rozumiesz konceptu szczęścia... – mruknął Baltazar i podniósł głowę. I na tym się skończyło. – Sam… Nie mogę wstać. Jest zbyt mokro i głęboko.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś wypowiadał takie zdanie.

– Ja nie żartuję, nie mogę się ruszyć.

Sam długo się zastanawiał, czy pomóc mu i oszczędzić nastolatkowi zażenowania, czy zacząć się śmiać i wyciągnąć telefon w celu nakręcenia idealnego materiału do szantażowania. Postanowił jednak być przykładnym obywatelem i wyciągnąć damę z opresji. Co nie znaczyło, że pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć przez, powiedzmy, najbliższe dwa tygodnie.

Powinien się tego spodziewać. Powinien przewidzieć podstępny plan swojego chłopaka. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Lecz naiwnie wierząc w niewinny uśmiech Baltazara, podał mu dłoń, chcąc wyłowić go z białej zaspy i to tutaj popełnił podstawowy błąd – Baltazar w życiu nie przepuściłby takiej okazji.

W jednej sekundzie Sam poczuł szarpnięcie, a w drugiej gryzł śnieg, lądując twarzą tuż obok głowy jasnowłosego chłopaka. Niewiarygodny chłód przeszył całe jego ciało i z pewnością po okolicy rozeszłyby się głośne, kwieciste wulgaryzmy, gdyby nie fakt, że usta miał pełne białego puchu.

Usłyszał denerwujący śmiech Baltazara.

Z każdą chwilą nienawidził go coraz bardziej, więc przypadkiem – albo i nie, ale nikt mu tego nie udowodni – podczas podnoszenia się, wbił mu kolano między nogi, a łokieć między żebra. Baltazar wydał z siebie zbolały jęk, co niestety nie przeszkodziło mu w irytującym rechotaniu się.

– Ale z ciebie kutas – wymamrotał Sam, nachylając się nad twarzą Baltazara.

– Ale twój. A teraz mnie całuj.

Baltazar wydął prześmiewczo usta i zamknął oczy, co Sam bezlitośnie wykorzystał i lekko cisnął mu garścią śniegu w twarz. Baltazar wyglądał jak mokry kot.

– Chyba właśnie przestałem cię kochać – powiedział Baltazar i strzepnął znaczną część puchu z powiek i nosa.

– Jakby to było możliwe.

By nieco go udobruchać, Sam pocałował jego pokryte śniegiem usta, który niemalże od razu się roztopił.

– Te usta będą musiały zrobić o wiele więcej, bym rozważył opcję zastanowienia się nad sposobnością wykalkulowania, jakie masz szanse na odkupienie swoich win – przyznał poważnie.

– Zamknij się w końcu – zaśmiał się Sam i ponownie go pocałował.


End file.
